Goodbyes
by AloraRose
Summary: HBP SPOILERS! Do not read if you have not read book 6. Harry says goodbye. Very short piece.


**!SPOILER WARNING!**

**This fic contains MAJOR spoilers for HBP. If you haven't read the book, you read this story at your own risk. It gives a lot away.**

**This fic is very, very short. It might end up being a longer fic, I'm not sure yet. **

**!End Spoiler Warning!**

Harry sat on the edge of his bed at his Aunt and Uncles house, the locket that he and Dumbledore had taken from the cave in his hand.

"I just... don't know what to do, professor. I still can't believe you're gone really, I mean.. you've always just sort of been there."

He continued to look at the locket.. he wasn't really sure why he was talking to it, maybe it was because it was one of the last links he had to professor, the last thing they had done together.

"I don't think I'll go back to Hogwarts, sir. Once I've come of age, I'm going to look for the rest, sir. I'm going to find the rest of the Horcuxes. There are still four out there, if your theory is right. Yes, sir... four. The locket, it's already been taken. I don't know who took it. I've got to try and find out though, no, not try. I've just _got _to find out who took it, and see if they destroyed it like they said they would."

Hedwig screeched loudly, looking towards Harry as he let out a loud sob, collapsing to the floor of his bedroom, a shaking mess.

"Sir, why did you freeze me like that? I could have helped! I could have held them off! I could have stayed put while you were speaking to Malfoy! I should have been able to hold them off! If I'd tried harder at non-verbal spells! If I'd concentrated on that class more, forgotten who was teaching it! I would have been able to get out of the body bind! I would have been able to save you!"

Harry seemed to calm down a little, moving up to his bed once again and laying on it. "Sir, why, why didn't you let me help? But I guess it doesn't matter any more does it. You're gone... and nothing I do can bring you back. I'm sorry I didn't speak at your funeral. It was a great service, sir. So many people were there, and you got your wish, of course Hagrid would have torn anyone that tried to bury you anywhere else into pieces, Professor McGonagall too, come to think of it. The mermaids sang for you, too. I didn't understand, of course, but it sounded beautiful. I think Fawkes has gone for good though, sir. I suppose he didn't see any point in staying now you're not there. Once I'm of age there's nothing anyone can do to stop me doing magic, and I'm sure Ron and Hermione will help me learn new spells.. and maybe I can talk to members of the Order, I'm sure they can help me.

But, well the main thing I wanted to say sir is... well, goodbye, I guess.. I mean I'm not sure if there's anything I should do, I just wanted to say goodbye myself, you know? I was thinking maybe I could go to Godrics Hollow... I'm not sure what I'll do there, but well, it's my home isn't it? Ron and Hermione said they'd come with me, and they want to help. Maybe we can fix it up.. you know, make it inhabitable again, I'm sure we could do it sir. I just... can't go back to Hogwarts, not without you there.

They might not be keeping the school open anyway, no one feels safe there now you're gone. I haven't heard what's happening yet, though. I think there's going to be a meeting with the school governors. The Minister tried to get me on his side again, of course. I'm still 'Dumbledore's boy through and through' though. I haven't told anyone what happened that night, sir. You never told me to tell anyone if you died, so I'm not. I'm sorry if it's the wrong thing to do, but I'm sure you wouldn't have wanted me to tell anyone anything."

Harry let out an angry cry, throwing one of his trainers at the wall.

"And Snape! Snape, Professor! I swear, sir, I'll find him, and he'll pay, he won't get away with it sir.. I won't let him... I know it was no secret that I didn't like him, Professor... but I think that deep down.. even after all my suspicions this year, I think that deep down I really thought that he was working for you. I can't believe he actually did it sir.. Just like that, the killing curse, on you of all people. Sir.. I don't know what to do.. I can't do this without you. I know that Voldemort collects trophies, and that it's important that I remember that, I know that's probably where I'll find the rest of the Horcuxes, things from the founders time.. I know that.. But without you… I don't think I can do it.

But I have too, I know that, but will my ability to love help me now? I'm sorry, sir, but I don't understand how knowing how to love can help find them.

I just.. Don't know, sir.. I just don't know"

Harry was falling asleep, his voice becoming hoarse. He looked to the chocolate frog card on the pillow next to him and wiped a tear from his cheek, though it was soon followed by many more as he whispered to the card.

"Goodbye, sir…. I hope you have a great adventure…."


End file.
